Reunion
by Midou Kerian
Summary: Ban returns to Kazuki after two weeks on a job. This is a pratice run type of a fic, so don't expect any plot. Rated R for sexual content.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Get Backers or any of the characters. (Obviously, because if I did, you'd be seeing this fic played out in the series.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ito no Kazuki stepped out of the warmth of his shower, drying himself. He wrapped his long, wet hair in a large thin towel, and draped an even thinner yukata around his slender frame, loosely tying it around his waist. The silence that marked Ban's absence greeted him. It had been almost two weeks since they had seen each other, and the separation was starting to take its toll on him.

He stepped out to the balcony, ignoring the chill nipping at him through the inadequate clothing. It overlooked a sleepy little street and a small garden. All activities had ceased for the day, as the hour approached bedtime for the neighborhood. The ache inside him increased as he thought of all the time they had spent on the balcony to cool off after intense hours of lovemaking. He pulled the yukata closer around his body. Every time he'd started missing Ban, he would show up at his door within an hour, almost like he could sense Kazuki's pangs. Only this time, Ban was off working in China.

Kazuki wondered if he should pay Juubei a visit, but decided against it. He had been seeing almost every day the last two weeks, and his best friend was starting to feel like a distraction from Ban. Not that it wasn't partly true.

"Oh, Ban, I wish I could hear that door open and slam. The noise of-" Kazuki jumped as he heard his front door being opened and closed a tad loudly.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Kazuki laughed at Ban's choice of words. "You know, technically, that's my line."

Ban slipped out to the balcony, his shirt already unbuttoned and discarded. Kazuki remembered the first reunion they'd had. Ban had done the very same thing, slightly offending Kazuki. He had pulled back from his passionate kissing apologetically. "I missed _you_," he had said. Kazuki didn't require any apologies after that.

He was pulled out of his reverie by Ban's hands sliding under his robe. "Remind me once again why I let you be on top?"

"Because I'm just that pretty, Ban?"

Ban's hands moved onto the loose knot, undoing it. "Nah, _this _would be the reason."

Kazuki's cheeks colored slightly the way they did every time Ban touched his most private parts. He moved closer, planting soft angel kisses on Ban's lips. Ban moved one hand around his neck, pulling him into a longer kiss. They broke away slowly, finally acknowledging the uncomfortably cold air probing at their bare skin.

Ban led him to the bedroom by his hand like a small child. They sighed in comfort as they slipped under the covers, pressed softly against each other. Ban rolled Kazuki onto his back, initiating the kissing. His hands slowly worked the tightly wrapped towel out of Kazuki's hair, enjoying the feel of his soft wet hair between his fingers.

Kazuki moaned softly as he felt his lover's tongue enter his mouth, slowly swirling along his own. His hands moved up Ban's strong, broad back, urging his body to close the inches between them.

He gasped softly as Ban thrust his hips against his hardness, the fabric of Ban's pants creating delicious friction. He moved his hands to Ban's waist, urgently undoing the garment and pushing them down along with his boxers.

Ban grinned a little, disrupting their kiss. "Patience, Kazuki."

Kazuki made a little noise of annoyance. "Patience is for people who didn't have to go two weeks without this."

Ban laughed softly, grinding harder into his partner, eliciting another moan from him. "Ban, I can't wait much longer…"

Ban reached for the dresser, getting off Kazuki. Kazuki took the small tube from Ban's hand as he draped a leg around his hips, nibbling at his neck.

"Don't worry, Ban, I'll be gentle," Kazuki said with a slightly cheeky smile as he prepared Ban.

"Stop talking already, Yarnball," Ban said between groans that were a result of intense pleasure and the slight, sweet pain that always accompanied.

Kazuki obeyed silently as they shed all the faces they had to put up for the world outside, giving in entirely to the bliss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, it has no plot or anything. Not even a real moment. This is mostly just a warm-up for a scene I have, so sorry if it sucked.

Kerian


End file.
